Essay
by Annie Odair D4
Summary: Ya


THE AFTER MATH OF THE HUNGER GAMES BOOK 1  
>by Annie Odair D4<p>

CHAPTER 1  
>"Katniss!" Yells a familiar voice. "Katniss." The voice says again. I don't respond. I'm too tired to answer to his call.<br>He finds me. Peeta. He finds me on my bed looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong Katniss."  
>"Nothing." I reply trying to get Peeta to leave. It doesn't work<br>"Come on. Tell me Katniss. I know that something's wrong."  
>"No. I'm sure nothing's wrong Peeta." I almost shout at him.<br>"Katniss. You know that you can trust me. We won the war, and the tracker jacker venom has worn off. I'm not high jacked anymore." He says to me in the voice that is so soothing that it could calm down a whole room of toddlers having tantrums. "Really. You can."  
>Just as I am about to tell him about Prim, the door flies open. It's Haymitch. I guess that Plutarch Heavensbee sent him out here after I shot Coin instead of Snow.<br>"What the hell happened out there Katniss? I know you hated Coin and all, but shooting her instead of Snow don't understand!" He screams at me.  
>"Haymitch! Not now!" Peeta shouts at him. "She's really upset at the moment."<br>"Oh and why is that. Is it because she didn't kill Snow." Haymitch is really starting to get paranoid by Peeta.  
>"No. She killed Coin with the arrow, but Snow was still killed by coughing up blood and getting ran on by the crowd."<br>Haymitch paces the floor. An Avox walks in with my meal. The Avox is Darius. I give a nod of my head. As Darius leaves, Haymitch requests a bottle of liqueur. Darius gives a quick nod of acknowledgement and walks out.  
>"Haymitch." I say quietly.<br>"Not now Katniss..." Haymitch says, calmed down a bit.  
>"No. Haymitch. I'm not upset that I shot Coin. I was planning on doing that anyways. I am upset because of Prim..."<br>All of a sudden, a knock came on my door. "Can you get that please Peeta." I ask.  
>When Peeta opens that door, Gale walks in. I get up off the bed.<br>"How the hell could you do this to me Gale." I scream at him at the top of my lungs.  
>"Do what!" he screams back. "What did I do?"<br>"Are you kidding me. You killed many people with your bomb."  
>"So what. None of them were one of us."<br>"None you say. Let's see. Who did you kill. Many of the Capitol children who don't really matter to us. You killed a few of our soldiers, and some of the district 13 medics." I respond very upset.  
>"Okay. What's your point." He says. Not understanding what I'm saying.<br>"Prim was in there you inconsiderate beast. Your bomb almost killed me, and did kill Prim. She is one of the only reasons why I am still here. I loved her. She didn't deserve any of what she got." I said very angry.  
>I was so furious that I just lost it. I was cursing him and screaming and crying and wanting to kill Gale right then. But I knew that he never meant it, but he still killed her.<p>

CHAPTER 2  
>I have to leave the room before I get more angry. I pass Darius in the hallway. I pay no attention to him. Most days I would at least give a smile or nod. But I'm too angry right now. Angry at Gale and no one else. I am storming around what used to be Snow's mansion, when I am passed by peacekeepers. It's the one who whipped Gale. Thread. I hate him. And the other I have never met before. I was just about to push past them, when Thread furrows his eyebrows. He is obviously angry about last year. But I notice something else. Thread, is handcuffed. Think it's because of when he whipped me across the face before the photo shoot, or he killed someone for absolutely no reason. that sounds about right. I am happy about that. But still in a miserable mood. I'm not sure what will happen next to him. I hope it's bad.<br>I hold up my wrist to show my medical bracelet that tells them that they need to let me through. My bracelet tells them that I am mentally disorientated. they let me through. I walk past them. i give a quick smirk after i get past.  
>i walk throughout the hall, past the maids, peacekeepers, and some of Paylor's soldiers. i get to my hiding spot down behind a vent in the basement. technically, i am the person in charge around here now, but probably not for long.<br>in the basement, i am thinking. i probably should go find Gale and apologize. i got mad. i didn't mean to get like that. he just came a bad time. Haymitch was shouting at me, and Peeta was trying to calm me down, and then Gale came in the door. and he came to see me, but i blew up... just like the bomb that blew up my sweet little sister. i didn't want all those people to die for me.  
>the Avox girl from the hotel came in to the basement. i like her. she is really good at listening, and she doesn't tell anyone about my secrets. she helps me up from behind my vent. she must've been sent by Peeta to come for me. I think I'm going to find a new spot to hide. in the hallway back to the room, we encounter darius. he has Haymitch's bottle of liquor, and i ask if i can go back to the room with Darius, and he nods. i then ask the red headed Avox, if she could get me some water. and she walks off right away.<br>in the room, Haymitch and Peeta are still fighting. i look at the clock on the bedside table. it reads 3:09. its been almost ten minutes since i left, and they have probably been fighting the whole time.  
>the Avox girl comes in with the water. i thank her, and i take a sip. i get a piece of paper from the desk on the other side of the room and find a pencil. i ask her what her name is. she refuses. i tell her that its ok. that she wont get into trouble.<br>"its ok." i say to her. "i am in charge now. i assure you that i wont get you into trouble."  
>she gives in and writes on the paper, M-E-L-I-S-S-A. Melissa. her name, is Melissa.<br>"What a beautiful name" i tell her. "may i call you that?" i ask her.  
>she gives a nod of her head. too bad i wont be able to have a conversation with her.<br>I ask to be taken back to district thirteen, and talk to Beetee. i am taken there without question.

CHAPTER 3  
>Back in thirteen, everyone is at their usual schedules. I meet up with Plutarch Heavensbee.<br>"Plutarch?" i ask.  
>"yes Katniss? what do you need?" he responds.<br>"where is Beetee? i need to talk to him. i have an idea that he may be able to figure out how to create."  
>"oh. he's in the control room." he replies.<br>"thank you so much Plutarch" i say to him before i make my way down to Beetee.  
>when i get there, Beetee is looking at the promos to be aired to the capitol and all of the districts. i walk in quietly. and sit in a chair at a table. i grab a piece of paper and a pencil.<br>"Beetee?" i say.  
>"oh hello Katniss. Can you give me just a moment. i am just reviewing the finished promos that will be aired stating we have won the rebellion."<br>"absolutely." i reply.  
>After about 2 minutes he wheels himself over beside me at the table.<br>"yes. what do you need Katniss?" he says to me.  
>"well, i was just in the capitol, and now that i am second in command, i can make changes. right?"<br>"well, yes. changes that pass by Plutarch, and are within reason." he replies.  
>"ok. so heres my idea." i begin. "while i was in the capitol, i noticed how many avoxes there were in the presidents mansion." i continue. i finish telling him about my idea. i am making notes for him about what i am wishing for him to make. he understands what i am asking of him.<br>"well, that is a bit different. i have never worked on technology that can sense brain waves, and fix that problem, but i will do my very best. and about how many do you want and when?"  
>"well, i would like to have two. a female, and a male. and i dont want them very big, but strong enough to make sure they don't make a mistake. do you think you could possibly do that for me Beetee?" i finish.<br>"don't underestimate the power of technology. i will get right to it as soon as this promo airs declaring that we have won the war and that Plutarch is the new President and that you are second in command." Beetee replies confidently. "i promise."  
>"thank you so much Beetee." i say to him as i get up and give him a quick hug. "i really appreciate this, and im sure the Melissa and Darius will too."<p>

CHAPTER 4  
>I go and visit my mother. she looks sullen and empty. she is ill again, because of Prim. i cant blame her. if Haymitch, Peeta, and Gale, hadn't come into my room, i would be just like her. other than helping fix the destruction in the districts and the capitol, i have nothing else on my plate. i can always rely on Plutarch, but i am still the Vice President, so i don't have to worry about too much. i still am the mockingjay. i still have lots of responsibilities.<br>"mom." i say. "its ok. its just fine. your ok."  
>"Katniss. how can i be." she says after a log pause. "your sister is gone. your dad is gone. you almost were gone three times. its hard."<br>"i know mom. but don't worry. we'll get through it. i promise. i promise we will." i say to her trying to comfort her in another depression.  
>i tell her to go lie down,, and go to bed. she listens. when she falls asleep, i close her door, and find buttercup on the the chair that Prim would sit in.<br>"i miss her too." i tell him. i am on the verge of crying. just the sight of him reminds me of her.  
>he gives a small whine. i sit down beside him.i pet him. his fur is softer than it was in 12.<br>twelve. district 12. home... not just home. my real home. where i belong. so much destruction has happened. the capitol is in bits and pieces, district 12 is gone. most of the districts were in uprisings, and were destroyed, and 13, was destroyed almost 76 years ago.  
>"i have to go." i say to buttercup. "ill be back soon. ok?" I walk out of the room, wiping a few tears that escaped. i walk down the hall to the elevator. i go down to the hospital wing. I go to the reception desk, and ask for a doctor. She calls in a doctor and I explain the problem to him. He follows me back to our compartment. And I lead him to my mother. She is having a restless sleep. I can tell.<br>He wakes her up, and she is emotionless. I hate seeing her in this state again. I am all she has left. Me and buttercup.  
>The doctor says that she should be out of the depression soon, but he prescribes a medicine to help her. The kind of medicine I wish we had 5 years ago. When my dad was first blown up.<p> 


End file.
